


For Eternity My Love

by LozB4



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: After becoming immortal and meeting her only company for centuries, Nile finds herself joining Joe on his never ending quest to search to the bottom of the sea for his lost love. She just doesn't expect to find him.I know its been done before but Nicky is in the Iron Maiden au because angst and suffering (but not forever).
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 389





	For Eternity My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea took about a minute to spawn in my head and 5 hours to write but that is just my life now, I am also a bad human because this is not the fanfiction I promised to write today. I take full responsibility for any boat and diving inaccuracies, I have spent approximately 0 seconds of my life on a boat.

After the wild plane ride, Nile and Andy end up on a train trundling through Europe. They thankfully got a compartment to themselves so Nile can bombard Andy with questions that draw out her one-word answers. Andy sits in the corner of the carriage near the window, broody and mysterious whilst Nile sits opposite.

"So, there's 3 others?" Andy glances up and then nods, pausing over something in her mind then continuing. "Well- yes. But you'll only meet 2."

"Why?"

"You like that question."

"Humour me."

"Yusef doesn't stick around for long periods of time. He checks in but you probably won't meet him for another few years."

"Why isn't your whole thing sticking together?"

"He's got a mission and I doubt he'll ever leave it."

"For eternity?"

"If that's what it takes."

"What about the others?"

"Booker and Quynh. I won't tell you too much you'll meet them. Quynh will like you." Andy finally graces a smile at the mention of the other woman. "Fair warning, Booker is French."

"That's a warning?" Andy just smirks and closes her eyes, settled until the compartment door pushes open and a tall man with dark curly hair, a thick beard and skin tone that suggests a middle eastern decent. Andy has a gun pointed at him before he is in the door, but he is entirely un-phased as he slides the door shut behind him and then arches an eyebrow, "That anyway to greet an old friend boss?"

Andy is on her feet in seconds and Nile expects him to be attacked, instead she throws herself into his arms with a joyful laugh. "Yusef!"

Yusef? The one she wouldn't meet. His face is familiar from that dream, those sad eyes had been frantically looking over stacks of paper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dreamt about the new one, figured it was good timing to check back in- stop the dreams too. No offence Miss Freeman but I need all the sleep I can get."

"You know my name?"

"Only the second half I admit. I saw it on your name tag."

"I'm Nile."

"Joe." He replies, sitting down and pushing a bag between his feet. Andy elects to sit opposite him, her eyes searching his and he gives her a half smile. "I'll stay for a few days, help Nile settle in."

"Stay longer it’s not going to-"

"No." His voice changes, the warmth turning cold before he sighs, "No- I'm sorry Andy but you know I can't."

"You should be careful though- we've got someone on our tail. And if he finds out about- if he finds him before you then I don't know what will happen."

"I will rip apart everyone who stands in my way." Joe replies calmly whilst Nile looks between them, bewildered about this shockingly intense man who sits next to her.

"So... You're immortal as well?"

"Yeah. Although compared to Andromache and Quynh I am practically a child."

"How old are you?"

"Somewhere in the 950 region. I've missed a few birthdays."

"950 years old? When did you die?"

"1099. Crusades."

"The crusades?" Nile whispers staring at him and he just gives her a similar half smile.

"An interesting time."

Nile gets to ask no more questions of the man who is possibly more mysterious than Andy as he and Andy launch into discussion about 'Copley' and their powers being discovered until Joe concludes.

"I will help you get this Copley off your tail. If he knows about you, he'll know about me I imagine. Besides Nile deserves to have her first decade at least relatively normal."

Joe loiters behind Andy and Nile when they enter the old church in France, greeting the sad Frenchman with a nod but Quynh greets him with a tight hug, stroking his bearded cheek as she pulls away. "You should visit more often."

"You could visit me." He comments, he doesn't say it with any anger or malcontent but Quynh must interoperate it differently than Nile as he ducks her head and apologises, "I know I'm sorry."

Joe's body language remains calm as he continues into the room but his eyes lock to Booker's for a second longer than normal, a danger in his voice again as he says, "Don't be." His simple gaze flusters the other man who takes a gulp from a hip flask then points at the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Help yourselves."

"Seriously- neither of you cooked?" Andy says with a groan, "My love I expected better of you." Nile looks between Booker and Quynh, shocked and trying to determine who is Andy's love and it is Quynh who replies with an easy grin.

"He persuaded me. You know none of us can cook aside from-" She cuts herself off with a look to Joe who is examining a medieval sword which was sitting in an umbrella stand. Perhaps he was once a wonderful chef who gave up the art bitterly and will not speak of cooking again. The ridiculous theories in her head are all that calm Nile for now.

As soon as Andy is near Quynh, Joe becomes the brooding one, but no less charming and he seems content to sit with Nile by the fireplace and speak of the artists he met over the centuries until her eyes start to droop which may have been his intention. "You should sleep Nile. I imagine your day has been very long." He gestures to the one unoccupied bed in their sleeping quarters and she frowns.

"Isn't that yours?" He eyes the bed with an interested regard then shrugs,

"Perhaps. I've never stayed in this house before."

"Why?"

"Another time Nile you should rest. I will keep watch anyway."

From the bed Nile can still see him, his eyes lost in the crackling flames, his fingers resting on the wedding ring she never gave any thought to before. "Goodnight Nile." He says softly, a smile warmer than his other ones crossing his face as he looks at her then turns back to the flames and she takes that as a hint to stop looking at him.

Nile feels soaked to the skin as she wakes with a start, her heart pounding almost in the same rhythm as the trapped man had pounded against his iron prison. Her dream wasn't loud enough to wake the others it would seem, but she has Joe's attention, his brown eyes on her as she gets up and walks through shakily. "Bad dream?" He asks calmly, his pencil stilling where it had been rapidly brushing lines onto a page not visible to Nile's eyes.

"Yeah." She sits back in the chair she had occupied earlier, gulping in the air like her lungs are still full of salt water.

"You can tell me you know." He comments, not pushing further as his eyes go back to his paper.

"There's another immortal isn't there? Is that who you search for? The man in the ocean?" His eyes are full of sorrow as he looks up again, his hand tightening on his pencil before he nods, breathing out.

"Nicolo." He rests the sketchpad onto his knees letting Nile see the drawing of the man, he looks so different in the sketched lines from the man she saw screaming.

"He's beautiful." She comments and Joe nods,

"A radiant sun this world has never been worthy of."

"You love him?"

"More than life itself. He is my all."

"What happened to Nicolo Joe?"

"We were in England, freeing people from the witch trials when we were captured ourselves. Every death they delivered we survived and added to their case. Until one day they took him from me, put him in an iron coffin and tossed him from a boat into the sea. Every day since then I have spent searching for him. He cannot die, he comes back only to drown again, over and over again. I would not blame him if he fell into insanity before I find him."

"He didn't feel insane. He was... Tired. I don't know. Maybe hopeful though that sounds stupid."

Something in Joe's face brightens and Nile wants to draw the smile that he gives into the flames. "When you dream of him, he dreams of you, between deaths. Not to be bold but I imagine he saw me through you. Booker still dreams of him, but I am rarely around."

Joe goes quiet, his fingers brushing over his sketch for a second before he shakes his head. "I shouldn't even be here."

"I think you're allowed a few days off."

"I will rest when my love breathes next to me."

Andy has joined them by now, sitting at the kitchen table with sad eyes until Nile gets up, her head buzzing with the thought of suffering for eternity like Nicolo does. "I need air."

* * *

* * *

* * *

In the days that Joe and Quynh are taken Nile finds herself missing them, Quynh because she seems to be the only one who drags Andy from her brood and Joe for the warmth he still offered through his broken heart. If Joe is warm and kind now, she desperately wants to know him with the love of his life by his side. He could probably outcompete the sun.

It is not until they are in a safehouse in the middle of England that Nile realises Joe is leaving again as he passes the others to root around in a cupboard. "Andy didn't I have a sword here?"

"Quynh borrowed and lost it."

"Shit. Oh well knives will do." He says cheerfully and Nile wants to laugh at these strange immortal warriors. He dumps a bag by the door, vanishing up the stairs and returning with a coat and a burner phone which he hands to Nile and not Andy or Quynh. "If this pair are getting you down with their continuous lesbian lovefest call me, I'll take you on a boat trip for a few weeks."

"You're leaving now?" Andy asks, getting up and blocking the exit, "We haven't decided Booker's punishment." Joe glances outside to the garden where Booker sits.

"I don't care. String him up a flagpole by his underpants or something. I have to get back to Nico."

"He got you tortured Joe."

"I've been tortured for centuries. At least this one ended quickly." He grabs his bag, hugging Andy gently then ruffling Quynh's hair. "Well can't say this hasn't been interesting. Call me if you need me. You know where I'll roughly be. Nile keep the old women on their toes."

"Why don't you take Nile with you?" Quynh suggests,

"I fear I'm depressing company."

"No worse than us- Andy and I were going to go to Norway for a few months, wait for her to heal, Booker is getting sent away."

"So, you're saying you want to have lots of sex and don't want to inflict that on Nile? I wish you had the same decency in the 1400s for us but fine. Nile want to pack a bag?"

"I don't own anything."

"Ah good point. We'll go shopping. Look after yourself Andy, I'll call soon."

"It takes losing my immortality to get you to call? Arse."

"Love you." Joe sing songs, holding the door open for Nile as they leave. Booker looks up as they exit the house, his eyes on Joe's bag.

"Joe-"

"You didn't tell Copley about Nicolo did you?" Joe asks softly and Booker shakes his head. "I'd be able to forgive you then if you hadn't hurt them." He says with a gesture back to the house. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sebastien. I hope one day I will be able to be a real brother to you. Until then don't do anything stupid."

Barely anything can surprise Nile anymore she decides when Joe leads her onto his own ship, the Kaysanova, it’s not large, a fishing vessel at one point she imagines, what amazes her is his ability to man it alone. Under the deck is his room which is wall to wall full of pictures and reports, underwater scan results. "The Kaysanova?" She asks picking up a tiny model of the boat Joe has sitting by his bed.

"It’s an old joke. Andy, I think came up with it. A combination of Nicolo and I's last names. After we got married Andy insisted on calling us the Kaysanovas."

"You got married? To another guy?"

"Ehhh technically Nicolo was Nicole but the veil was very thick. The priest didn't notice."

"You made Nicolo wear a dress to his wedding?"

"I offered to wear the dress, but we all agreed that the beard really wouldn't pass. It’s a pity I would have looked fantastic. Alas." Clearly the memory lights something up in him because he directs a smile to his wedding ring then keeps moving through the ship. "So where are we searching?"

Joe points to an area just off the Cornish coast. "I've looked here before but I have new equipment. I know they sailed for Plymouth, but I don't know how far or which direction. Is there anything in your dream that you can think of?"

"I'm sorry Joe- it’s dark if that helps, he must be quite deep." He hums,

"It’s something."

Most of Nile's days are spent sitting on the railings of the ship and watching Joe dive and resurface after an hour or so, his expression always grim as he comes back with nothing, or occasionally random pieces of jewellery or pretty rocks which he presents to Nile before vanishing under the waves again like a sad mermaid.

Aside from occasionally diving with Joe, Nile's main role becomes in scanning through research and reports which is usually fruitless until she finds mention of what appears to be an iron box off the coast of France. She runs from below deck her phone clutched in her hand as she tugs Joe's rope, their signal for him to return to air and after about 10 minutes he emerges, popping out his mouthpiece as he clings to the ladder down the side of the ship. "What's wrong?"

"There's a report here- something about an iron box or iron crate off the coast of France." He surges up, shaking hands claiming the phone from her as he searches for the co-ordinates.

"We have to get there first- if anyone finds him- yeah I don't see how we could explain that. I hope you don't get seasick." He comments, rushing past her to the cabin.

"Seasick?"

"The Kaysanova can do some pretty great speeds when she wants to. Just... Not so good with the waves."

Nile discovers she does get seasick as they plough through the waves, but it takes less than a day to reach Joe's desired destination. "The co-ordinates are about quarter of a mile off." He moves around the deck like he can't contain the energy. "I should be back in an hour maybe- get some blankets ready, boil the kettle, I don't know. Make it warm- and dry."

"Joe-"

"Yeah?"

"It might not be him."

"I know. I know but this is more hope than I've had in centuries Nile. I have to hold onto it."

Nile sits on the railings a crate of blankets that Joe has been accumulating for years behind her as she waits a mug of hot chocolate between her hands until there is a splash from the other side of the boat and she runs, leaning over the side but it is just Joe there. He climbs up, tossing a rusted iron padlock onto the deck then just walking away as Nile runs after him. "Joe?"

"It wasn't him- just a skeleton- another one of their victims probably." He stares at all his work, the water on his face mixing with the tears in his eyes. "It wasn't him Nile."

"I'm so sorry Joe." He shakes his head, his voice breaking as he continues,

"I didn't want to hope. I haven't let myself but- but I thought- I thought maybe my luck had changed." His head is bowed, his hand holding onto his wedding ring. "I don't remember his smile." He whispers, a sob finally escaping him and Nile rushes to hug his soaking frame. "I don't remember his smile. I don't remember my husband's smile. I can't- I can't hear his voice in my head guiding me anymore- I'm cold and lost and alone and I don't have a moon to guide me."

"We'll find him Joe. I swear to you- I swear we will find him. He hasn't given up on you. You don't get to give up on him." 

That night Nile waits for her dream and for the first time Nicolo smiles to her. When she wakes up her hands are already moving to find Joe's sketchbook.

By the time he shuffles his way up to the cabin in the morning Nile has drawn Nicolo from a combination of her dreams and Joe's drawings, a wide smile on his face and the softness in his eyes Joe always finds. She presents the sketchpad, watching as Joe's fingers brush over the pencil strokes. "I'm not as good as you but-" She doesn't get to finish the sentence before she is enveloped in his arms.

"Thank you- thank you Nile. You give me hope."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"So why are we in the Baltic Sea?" Joe asks whilst he gears up to dive again, "I know I shouldn't be complaining but it is you know... Baltic."

"The captain on the ship that took him was from what is now Poland. Gdansk- Danzig, whatever you call it. You said they would never tell you where they headed after they tossed him off, but I figure there is a place to start and its here."

"It’s a shot in a million but I'll take it."

They spend weeks shifting places around the Baltic coast, Nile feels bad at each empty-handed return of Joe because like he said, it is freezing but he never says a word in complaint. Nile occasionally dives with him but usually spends more time researching any reports of unusual pieces of metal under the sea. It all seems hopeless until one evening when the stars are clear in the sky and Joe has been under for hours when there is a splash at the surface and instead of one gasp for air, Nile hears two.

She already has a blanket in her hands as she rushes to the edge of the boat, watching as Joe swims to the ladder using one hand, the other around pale thin man who clings to him, barely conscious and probably unaware he is above the surface for the first time in centuries.

It must be a struggle to pull himself and Nicolo up the ladder, but Joe's grip never falters once. As soon as they are in reach Nile takes Nicolo's arm, taking a second to be horrified at how thin he is that her fingers almost enclose his bicep entirely but she lifts regardless, wrapping the blanket around his naked frame whilst Joe gets the rest of himself on board before hurrying to kneel by them.

"Nicolo? Nicolo destati, destati please." Nicolo's eyelids are fluttering slightly, his body limp in Joe's arms, "Nicolo, Nicolo it's Yusef." Joe's voice cracks as he continues rocking them, his fingers brushing over Nicolo's long wet hair. "Wake up please." He whispers, lips pressing against Nicolo's forehead then lightly against his lips. "Destati- it's me, it’s Yusef."

As if shocked back to life Nicolo startles forward, his body using whatever energy he has left to cough up more seawater his hands grasping wildly until he finds Joe's hand waiting for his. "Yusef?"

His voice is rough and croaky, but his eyes that are exactly like how Joe drew them gaze into Joe's warm brown ones, the crinkle lines at the edges of Joe's eyes that Nile has never seen are visible now as he beams down at Nicolo, tears dripping down onto Nicolo's face as he manages to get out. "I'm sorry, you've probably had enough of water for one lifetime."

Nicolo's laugh is weak but his smile wider as he pulls Joe's hand to his face, kissing his palm as he murmurs, "Asking you not to cry tears of joy is akin to asking the sun not to shine." He drops his head to the side to look at Nile. "He cried when I remembered his favourite type of apple"

"That was a miracle." Joe defends, "Two centuries I told you I like the pink ones and you still insisted on bringing back those hellish green ones."

Joe begins to move him but Nicolo clutches his arm, "No Yusef please- please I want to see the stars."

They just sit there like that for hours, Nile sitting by them after fetching Nicolo more blankets. She wants to leave them in peace, but she can't bring herself to, it’s not like she can understand any of the few words they speak to each other. Finally, when Nicolo's eyes droop closed and he doesn't respond to Joe's whispered question, Joe lifts him gently, cradling him in his arms as he heads for the warmth under the deck. "Nile will you fetch some of my clothes?"

Instead of going to Joe's clean clothes Nile finds the jumper he has worn for the last couple of days and a pair of joggers, passing them to Joe who nods approvingly, rubbing a towel over Nicolo's body whilst Nile averts her eyes until Nicolo is barely visible under Joe's hoodie and all the blankets that Joe has spent the last century collecting just to be able to do this now.

Joe never lets Nicolo leave his eyesight as he roots around in the locker, bringing out a packet of crackers and sets them down by his bed. "His stomach won't manage anything else." He explains, his fingers brushing distractedly over Nicolo's face as he warms water in the kettle, pouring the boiling water onto a teabag and letting it soak for a few seconds.

Nile wishes she could be woken up by the love of her life in the way Joe wakes up Nicolo, his fingers brushing over his cheek and light kisses on his lips and eyelids. "Nicolo ya amar, destati."

Nicolo groans initially then bolts upright, Joe narrowly avoiding both a head butt and spilling the tea. "Nicolo. Nicolo its ok. Its ok. You're safe and dry- you're safe. I'm here." Nicolo's breath is coming in short gasps, his hands clawing at invisible chains on his wrist and Joe looks lost until Nile steps in.

"Joe he's having a panic attack. Just speak to him."

"Nicolo my love you're safe, its ok. It will be ok. Nothing bad will happen now. You're safe."

"Don't pick him up but ask if he wants to come outside and see the stars."

Joe relays the question in an old form of Italian Nile thinks and Nicolo must regain enough of his senses to understand because he allows himself to be led outside on weak legs, as soon as his gaze is on the stars his breathing settles, his body slumping with exhaustion and Joe scoops him up, bringing him to settle against the railing and wrapping his arms around his love. Once Nicolo has had a few sips of tea and a cracker he falls back into an uneasy sleep on Joe's shoulder.

"Why couldn't I pick him up?" Joe asks curiously, his fingers brushing through Nicolo's hair that is still wet across his shoulder.

"For what you said, he was picked up and forced into the iron maiden I imagine that wouldn't help him."

"I didn't even think I'm so stupid-"

"Joe no- it’s not exactly your area of expertise. But we're a team, now right? I'm going to help you both."

"You're a blessing Nile. Will you sit with him for a minute, we need to head for shore, being on a boat is not going to help him."

By the time the sun is rising Joe has burnt all the files and documents he accumulated in his search for Nicolo, he paints over the name of the ship too, painting on a generic name in thick white paint before continuing to move around the ship, packing his clothes and blankets into his bags and then returning to steer the ship into dock. Nicolo is awake by this time, his gaze on the horizon where the sun rises until his gaze is startled to the dock where Nile can hear people shouting and greeting each other. It must be a lot of noise after 400 years of silence.

Voluntarily he shifts away from where he was curled into Nile and on unsteady legs heads to find Joe in the cabin, Nile can't contain her smile at the sight of Joe's joy that Nicolo entered the terrifying inside just to be near him.

They leave the dock after Joe's quick conversation with the harbourmaster and he guides them away from the noise and bustle, a hand on Nicolo's back as he pockets a stack of cash. "Did you sell it?" Nile asks and Joe nods, his gaze on Nicolo.

"I have no need of it anymore. We'll stay here for a few days then head to Norway I suppose."

"Norway?" Nicolo asks quietly, pressing further into Joe to avoid an oncoming passer-by.

"Andromache and Quynh." Nicolo's face brightens immediately and Nile watches as something falls in Joe's, a sadness smothering out the happiness in his eyes and Nile knows he is thinking about telling Nicolo about Andy's mortality. Nicolo even in his exhausted state notices, his hand reaching for Joe's to comfort him then he jerks it back and Nile realises in his memory the love between two men is still punishable by death. Joe must also realise this but still brings their hands together, gripping on tight to Nicolo's thin fingers. "Yusef we can't- they'll-"

"Nicolo, Nicolo its ok. I promise its ok. The world has changed."

"We can- We can hold hands?"

"We can be married. Properly. I can kiss you wherever I like." Nicolo musters a blush as he looks around like the world has suddenly got brighter, his grip securing on Joe's hand. "We are not far from where I want to be, but I don't want to exhaust you my love." He gestures to a car that soars past them, "We could get one of those."

Nicolo's eyes widen and he steps back, looking like he'd rather jump into the sea than a car. "No. Yusef please no."

"I understand- but you tell me if you're tired, we'll stop to rest."

Nile imagines that it is only their advanced healing that keeps Nicolo on his feet, but they still make it to Joe's destination, an expensive hotel in the heart of Gdansk which he must have chosen for a reason which becomes clear when they enter their top floor room to find large open views of the city, the closest they can get to the stars Nile supposes.

The room is fairly small but not claustrophobic, a large double bed and a single bed in the corner by the window. It hardly surprises her when Nicolo choses the small bed by the window, his gaze on the rooftops before them but he is inside, and he is calm so neither Joe nor Nile is going to argue with him.

Joe steps forward to kiss the top of his head, "I'm going to get some supplies, I'll be back in 10 minutes I promise."

"Oh- alright-"

"Nile will protect you don't worry." He winks at Nile calmly, but Nile can feel the weight to the implication. _Protect Nicolo or your life won't be worth living._ Not that she thinks Joe would ever say something like that, she also knows it’s true.

Nile unpacks her few belongings, smiling when she finds the tiny model of the Kaysanova at the bottom of Joe's bag, she sets it on the bedside table then brings out the crackers. "Nicolo would you like another cracker?" He looks at her, his hands fidgeting at his hair.

"Yes please."

"Would you like me to braid your hair out the way?"

"Yes please." He eats in little bites as she loosely braids his hair, never making a peep as she tugs out a knot. "Do you have a knife?" He asks and Nile frowns,

"I do..."

"I would like to cut off this beard. I don't understand how Yusef can stand his."

"When Joe comes back, we'll get him to neaten it up for you. I'm sure he has a razor somewhere."

"Joe?"

"Oh sorry, that's what I call Yusef. He says it’s a more modern version of his name. Let’s him fit in better."

"Oh." He is quiet then asks, "Do I have to call him Joe?"

"No- no I think he likes being called Yusef by you. You're Yusef and Nicolo." He is quiet again, nibbling at another cracker before saying,

"I am sorry- I never even asked your name."

"I think you had bigger worries. I'm Nile. Nile Freeman. I'm the new one."

"A pleasure Miss Nile. There is another new one? Well not very new. The man?"

"Booker- well I think his name is Sebastien."

"He got Yusef hurt."

"You saw that?"

"I saw him betraying them. And all I could do was scream into the water. I wanted to- I wanted to save him but I couldn't even save myself."

"I think again, good excuse what with the metal coffin and all that." Nicolo is quiet then laughs softly,

"You speak strangely."

"Could say the same."

The door swings open again and Joe steps in, placing a few shopping bags down and instantly walking to Nicolo, pulling him into his arms and Nicolo offers no complaint, his face pressed into Joe's stomach until Joe pulls away and moves to unpack the bags but Nile beats him to it. "No, you stay, I'll do it."

She spares them a few glances as they lie on the small bed together, Joe's body curved around Nicolo's, Nicolo who finally looks at peace, his hands clutching Joe's where they rest over his waist. Neither of them sleeps, Joe just burrows his face into the back of Nicolo's neck, but Nile can see his eyelashes moving whilst Nicolo stares ahead, his gaze on the wall opposite them but his fingers constantly brushing over their wedding rings on Joe's fingers.

Eventually Nile interrupts when she finds shaving foam and disposable razors in Joe's shopping bags. "Hey Joe, Nicolo was wanting the beard off."

"Thank goodness. I hate beard burn and I'd hate the beard to come between me and my kisses."

"You haven't shaved the beard off for centuries." Nicolo complains, "I put up with the beard burn."

"You know I'm fragile and delicate." Joe teases, his hands leading Nicolo to the bathroom,

"I know." Is Nicolo's simple reply, his eyes glistening with mischief.

Nile is shocked by the time they reappear from the bathroom, Nicolo's hair is short, soft and silky just around his ears and his beard is nonexistent. He looks like a different person, but Joe looks at him exactly the same as he guides him back to the single bed.

"Do you guys not want the big bed?" Joe shakes his head.

"Nicolo likes the window. Besides we barely take up the space of a double bed, enjoy it Nile."

Joe is entirely correct in this as when they are curled around each other, Joe pressed along every inch of Nicolo's back, they probably take up the same space as one human, given how tiny Nicolo is in Joe's embrace. They definitely need to get him more food.

In the middle of the night Nile is woken to Nicolo's screams followed by Joe's gentle soothing, "Nicolo, Nicolo its ok. Its ok. I'm here."

"Yusef? Yusef?" Nile sits up a little, watching as Joe brings up Nicolo's hand to rest against his cheek.

"I'm here- this is real. This is real." Nile just closes her eyes and lets her heart break at the sound of both their sobs.

Every night Nile is woken several times by similar circumstances but no part of her feels any anger towards Nicolo for the disturbance of sleep and clearly the only way Joe minds is that it upsets Nicolo.

They stay for a week in the hotel, every day starts roughly the same with Nile going down to the breakfast buffet and taking back as much food as she can possibly smuggle. It must be their advanced healing because by Thursday, five days after finding Nicolo, the gauntness of his skin has filled out and he seems to have a little more weight on his bones. Still it’s a long way to go and Joe knows this because he takes them to a café a few streets over every morning which sells cheesecakes that Joe just seemed to know Nicolo would like and he does, devouring each piece Joe sets in front of him.

They spend a couple of hours each day exploring the city and walking by the river, Joe and Nicolo watching on from the ground when Nile gets to go around in the wheel and get amazing pictures of the city. On Friday Joe leads them to the huge church and watches on peacefully as both Nicolo and Nile get a chance to pray.

"So, you're Christian?" Nile asks as they walk back to the hotel, Nicolo is far more interested in the chocolate covered strawberries they bought him, so it is Joe who replies.

"He has a complicated relationship with faith. I'm sure once he has stopped trying to achieve orgasm from the strawberries, he will talk to you about it."

"Yusef!" Joe just cackles as Nicolo nudges his side before accepting the strawberry Nicolo offers him.

Nile has thus far been grateful that neither of them seems interested in achieving orgasm from each other but with Nicolo's health improving every day she's not surprised when Joe stops her on the way back to the hotel and hands her the equivalent of $50. "Do you mind taking yourself out to a movie tonight?"

Nile snorts with laughter, accepting the money, "I'll go see the new romance film although I see enough romance from you two. Have you got... Provisions?"

"I don't want to talk about my sex life with you my dear Nile. Please don't make me." Joe begs and it is Nile's turn to cackle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Joe clearly feels bad taking Nicolo away from the hotel where he has become comfortable but after Merrick and a lifetime of looking over his shoulder, Joe probably wants to be hidden from the world, especially now his Nicolo is at stake.

"So, I'm guessing we're not taking Nicolo in a plane?" Nile asks as they pack up their bags and Joe shakes his head.

"Too metal boxy. Andy and Quynh agreed to meet us in Rome. They don't know about Nicolo, I enjoy surprising them. We'll take the train I have a contact who will make Nicolo a passport. Now we just have to get him on a train."

It turns out getting Nicolo on the train is not difficult, the hard part is once it starts moving and he lets out a terrified squeak then stuffs his face in Joe's neck. "Yusef why is it moving so fast? Why is it shaking? Do you trust these people?"

"No but I have my gun and I have Nile. I trust both those things." Nile shoots him a grin then settles herself by the door.

"Don't worry Nico, all safe here."

Eventually Joe coaxes Nicolo to leave the safety of his neck with pot of chopped fruit, as they both discovered over the week, whilst Nicolo will eat anything available to him, fruit is his one weakness, aside from Joe.

As time wears on he gets distracted by his passport, flicking through the pages and poking at the picture of himself. "Yusef how did they draw my face like this?"

"That's not a drawing- it’s a photograph, remember the man got you to sit still and there was a bright light?"

"Oh. Like Nile's photographs of the sky?"

"Exactly the same, yeah." Nicolo hums, his fingers brushing over the name Joe gave him. _Nicky Smith_. Nile briefly wonders if Nicolo can read before she knows he can when he tests out the name on his tongue.

"Nicky."

"Think you can live as Nicky Smith?" He pulls a face, a cheeky smile as he replies,

"If I must Joseph."

"You can be Nicky Jones if you like."

"Did you just ask for my hand in marriage?"

"I'm afraid I'm already married Mr Smith."

"A pity-"

Nile tosses her apple at them, "Stop flirting!"

It is now she realises that she has made a mistake because they look at her with matching grins and she knows she has given them ammunition for weeks’ worth of teasing if they are cruel enough. She thankfully knows they aren't.

Just as they pull into a station in Austria Joe grabs Nicolo's hand, pulling him up as he routes around desperately in his bag whilst Nile and Nicolo watch on in confusion until Joe passes Nicolo one of his knives. "Remember how to use it?"

"I don't know- stab them with the pointy end?" Nicolo replies smoothly, not even questioning the reason he is holding the knife.

"Joe what's going on?"

"I just saw a man from Merrick's get on the train. Make that 3."

"Shit what do we do?"

"Well I would have said get off but-" He gestures to the fact the train is now moving.

"We can jump and survive." Joe's glance at Nicolo informs Nile he most certainly doesn't want to make Nicolo's first experience on a train involve jumping off said moving train. "We can't get captured." She reasons, her eyes on Nicolo still, she has no idea how badly he might take being captured again so soon. Joe debates it in his head then shoulders his bag, his hand never leaving Nicolo's.

"Nicolo we are going to die briefly. It will be fun. Don't let go of my hand."

Nile jumps first so she is already back by the time Nicolo's body jerks back to life, his breath coming in short gasps as Nile grabs his hand. "You're not back there, you're not back there, you're here with us."

He groans, his back arching as it cracks back into shape and then he is looking around wildly until Joe crawls over, his arm still broken but his hand finds Nicolo's. "It’s ok. Its ok."

"Ehh shit Joe we have a problem-" All three of them sit up to watch as the train slows to a halt and their pursuers leap out from the doors, guns already raised. "There's 7 of them?"

"It would seem so." Joe agrees, pulling Nicolo to his feet and stepping between them just as a bullet fires straight through his forehead and Nicolo lets out an outraged cry, falling to his knees to lean over Joe's body, shaking hands stroking over his blood-soaked curls.

"Yusef."

Nile fires shots into the closest two, missing slightly on the third. "Nicolo any chance you know how to wield a gun?" He plucks it from Joe's grasp, raising it up and aiming without hesitation, his aim is slightly off, Nile imagines he was going for the centre of the chest but he gets the man's shoulder instead, another bullet following in quick succession that hits the forehead and Nile can only stare at him as Nicolo continues shooting, not a single bullet missing.

One of them gets passed them both, swooping past Nile to get a hand in Nicolo's hair and dragging him up to his feet but as Nile turns to shoot the attacker he falls away, the knife buried firmly in his stomach. "Remind me not to mess with you." Nile comments as Nicolo grimaces, brushing over his hair then dropping back to his knees. "Yusef destati. Destati please."

Nile can't blame him for the tears that fall, he hasn't watched Joe die for 400 years and she imagines the separation hurts even if it is for seconds. Gently Joe's hand comes up to brush through Nicolo's hair. "Sono qui. Sono qui." He sits up, hugging Nicolo as he does so and looking around at the carnage before nodding to Nile. "Nicely done."

"Not me." She says raising her hands and pointing at the pistol in Nicolo's grip.

"Um... How?"

"Well I dreamed of Booker shooting people and I suppose I learned through him."

"Huh. Maybe we do owe Booker something." Joe smiles proudly. "Nicolo is brilliant with a crossbow. I can't wait to teach you both rifles."

* * *

* * *

* * *

They get to Rome with no further company and Joe leads them to a safehouse in the quieter area of the city. "Yusef this is the same safehouse we had before? I didn't recognise it with all the houses around it." Nicolo asks and Joe nods, unlocking the door and leading them both inside.

"Nicolo and I have owned this house for a long time, I've been switching the names every generation or so."

Walking around his own house Nicolo instantly looks at home, his hands brushing over the leather-bound books and paintings of himself clearly done by Joe's hand. He pauses in the middle of the room then makes a pleased noise and vanishes down the hall to Joe's bemusement which turns into a grin as his love returns with a full-length longsword. "That's my Nicolo."

Nicolo is sitting on the balcony like he often does when Andy and Quynh arrive, hugging Nile and then Joe as Andy comments. "Nice to see you on land. Nile you have a good influence."

"Well... Not exactly me." Nicolo was of course already moving when he heard their voices but he appears at the perfect time, breezing through the flowing white curtains, it’s been less than two weeks since they found him yet his muscle mass is twice what it was, his skin warm and healthy and eyes bright. Nile imagines he looks exactly like how the women remember him. "Nicolo!"

Andy reaches him first by vaulting the sofa and he is instantly pulled into her arms, "Forgive me, forgive me." She repeats over and over until Nicolo pulls back and smiles, his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"There is nothing to forgive."

"We gave up-"

"I cannot blame you. I gave up too." He glances at Joe, eyes soft, "I should have never given up on you. You have always found me."

"For eternity my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feed me comments, they are my sustenance.


End file.
